


Princess Peter

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But like jsut barely, Classifications, F/F, F/M, Feminine Peter Parker, Flash has a crush on Peter, Gwen does his makeup, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Littles Are Known, MJ and Gwen convince Peter to go to a party, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Peter uses this to advantage and gets tequila from him, Peter wears MJ's panties, Really mostly Peter's Big, Sexual Undertones, Um Gwen introduces Peter to a song that Wade does not approve of, Very expensive tequila, alternate universe - classifications, at all, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Peter is dressed up by MJ and Gwen.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Gwen Stacy, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: The Classifieds [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Princess Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I just like threw together this piece, because it came to me and I was just in love with it. Lol
> 
> This is tagged as NSAP, because it shows up for like a brief moment and gets mentioned, but it's NOT really a NSAP story, like Peter is Big for basically the whole thing.
> 
> So yeah. 
> 
> It is what it is guys, this is just what happened.
> 
> Also, this is NOT relevant to the series, just a side piece, so feel free to skip it

"Can you guys just not?" Peter whined.

"Impossible." MJ said.

"Stop complaining. Dont move your lips." Gwen said.

Peter huffed, but stayed still. MJ was rifling through Peter's dress-up bin, and tossing aside anything that wasn't 'girly enough'.

"He needs something sparkly to go with all of this glitter." Gwen told MJ, without looking away from Peter.

He was standing in his boxers, as Gwen applied lip gloss to his lips. The eyeshadow on his lids sparkled and his shoulders were dusted in body glitter. He wasn't wearing blush, because Gwen said he was blushing hard enough, that it wasn't necessary. He did have mascara on that made him look like he was a babydoll. It was important to note that Peter did not invite MJ or her girlfriend over. They just showed up and informed him that he was getting a makeover.

He was horrified, but he didn't dare deny them. They were both pretty scary when they wanted to be. He did complain a fair amount, though.

"What about this one?" MJ asked, holding up a bedazzled skirt that Peter now regretted owning.

"That could work. Does he have any bedazzled tops?"

Peter accepted the fact that he wasn't being allowed to have a say in the matter. He didn't hate it. He kinda felt like a doll. Being all dressed up. His hair brushed, something rubbed into the strands to make them curl, and styled according to Gwen's whim.

"I don't know. I'll look around. Peter your dress-ups are so unorganized. It's hard to find anything in this box. Oh, wait. What is that?"

Peter grimaced.

He was sorta hoping they wouldn't find that. Gwen stopped adding glitter to his collarbones, turning to look at what MJ found. Her eyes lit up.

"Perfect." She said, holding her hand out.

MJ smirked as Peter shifted uncomfortably. He made a face as the tiara was placed on top of his curls.

"Beautiful." Gwen commented, with a pleased smile on her lips. "This is some of my best work. What do you think MJ?"

Peter looked down at his hot pink toe nails, avoiding her gaze as she walked over, taking Gwen's place in front of him. She lifted his chin, making him look at her. She smirked at him, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, brushing her lips across the heated surface.

"You look gorgeous." She whispered in his ear.

Peter whimpered.

"Good job, Gwen. I think he's ready."

"Ready?" Peter squeaked.

"Yeah, we're going to a party." Gwen said, rummaging through his dress-up bin.

"N-no. I can't go anywhere like this."

"Why not?" Gwen said, frowning.

Peter gave her an are-you-kidding-me look.

"I look like a girl!"

"And? You say that like it's a bad thing. Besides, you don't. You just look like a very pretty boy." Gwen said with a roll of her eyes.

Peter crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I'm not going to a party."

"Yes, you are. You never go anywhere to just have fun and be a teenager."

Peter bit his lip. There was a reason for that. He wasn't a normal teenager. They didn't understand that he was constantly concerned that he could drop. He wasn't just a Little. He was a baby. Like literally a baby. Dropping at a party could not only be really dangerous for him, it would be totally humiliating. He couldn't go. Definitely not dressed like a girl either. He would die of embarrassment.

MJ smiled softly at him and stroked his cheek.

"Hey, calm down. You look amazing. I promise." She murmured, her voice soft and her breath hot on his skin. "I won't make you come, if you dont want to, but I think you'd have fun."

"What if I drop?"

"Then, I'll take care of you. Besides, Neds coming, too. There's nothing to worry about."

Peter sighed.

"I dont want to go dressed like this."

"I'm not planning to take you in your boxers, baby." MJ teased.

Peter huffed, pouting.

"You know what I mean." He grumbled.

"Yeah, I do. Just let us put the outfit on you first, then you can decide. We'll remove all the makeup and you can wear jeans and a tee, if that's what you really want, okay?"

Peter nodded.

He blushed even darker red when Wade came in, looked him up and down, and chuckled.

"Miles is here." He announced, smirking.

Peter glared at him.

"Oh, good. Send him in." Gwen said.

"What? I'm not even dressed yet." Peter squeaked.

"Oh, hush. Hey, Wade does he have any panties?" Gwen inquired.

Peter's eyes widened and he blushed impossibly redder, the red coloring his ears and shoulders. Wade raised a brow.

"Um, no. Peter's a baby, when he's Little. He doesn't wear underwear."

Gwen frowned.

"Hm? I guess I could swap with him." She said, thoughtfully.

"Um, no? I'd rather not." Peter disagreed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave now." Wade said, laughing.

"It's fine, Peter. You can wear mine." MJ reassured him.

He did not feel reassured. He meant to refuse, but instead he squeaked out an I want to change in the bathroom. Gwen grinned and nodded her approval, before taking the tiara off of his head. Miles came in just then, and smiled. He kissed Gwen in greeting, nodded to MJ and grinned at Peter.

"Hey, Miles." Peter mumbled.

"Wow, Peter. You look beautiful." Miles said, good naturedly.

"That's what I said." Gwen told him.

Peter mumbled a thanks, and hurried off to the bathroom. MJ following him. She pulled off her jeans, her panties quickly following. She smirked, dropping them in his hand, before putting her jeans back on and letting him get dressed in privacy.

Peter spent a good ten minutes just standing in the bathroom, blushing profusely, trying not to think of how MJ had shimmied out of her panties, completely unabashed. He was holding them balled up in one of his hands. He glanced down at the black fabric. They weren't lacy or printed. Just solid black. They were silky, though. Peter kinda wanted to rub them against his cheek, in a very not creepy sorta way.

He glanced at himself in the mirror and bit his lip. He thought he'd hate it, but Gwen was very good with makeup. They hadn't been lying. He looked really pretty. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart and released it. He let his boxers fall, and slipped the panties on, shifting his junk until it was somewhat comfortable. He tilted his head at himself in the mirror.

"Huh. Not bad." He murmured, turning to examine his ass.

There was a knock on the door and all the embarrassment returned in a renewed rush of blood to his cheeks. His face flaming as he twisted the doorknob and let MJ in. She smirked, holding the chosen outfit in her hands. She helped him step into the skirt and pull the princess Jasmine dress up top over his head, without messing up his hair. Peter had accepted that MJ did these things regardless of whether he was Little or not. MJ insisted it had less to do with Peter being a Little and more to do with her being a Dom and wanting to help him with things.

MJ examined him, straightening out his skirt, before turning him to face the full length mirror. She circled his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. She watched his fingers brush over the skirt and the rhinestones adorning it. The skirt was pulled up to his waist and barely went down to mid thigh. The crop top just skimming the waistband.

"What do you think?" She asked, smirking.

Peter shivered and sank back into her, his eyes fluttering shut. Her lips pressed against his neck, her tongue darting out, before teeth scraped lightly against the sensitive skin.

"Peter?" She whispered.

He struggled to open his eyes, meeting hers in the mirror.

"I love it." He admitted, insanely turned on by the outfit.

She smirked.

"I knew you would. Let's go get you your tiara, princess."

Peter stood in the middle of his bedroom twirling on command and letting Gwen fawn over him to her hearts content. He was still blushing furiously, but he was smiling and giggling, too. He felt really pretty. He didn't releaize that was such a good thing, until now. Sure, he didn't mind dressing-up as a Little. That was different, though. He was also a baby, so half of the time, Peter being dressed up was more for Wade's benefit than his own.

When Ned finally showed up, they all gathered together their stuff and put on shoes. Peter was glad he didn't have heels for them to put on him. He didn't want his feet to be sore at the end of the night. He wore converse high tops instead and he thought they looked pretty great with his outfit. Wade's eyes widened, when Peter exited his room.

Peter coughed, glancing away. Wade pulled himself together and stood up.

"I feel like I'm sending my daughter off to prom." He said, his voice a tad emotional.

Peter glared at him.

"Or my son." He added.

Peter huffed, but let Wade hug him. The Caregiver had a soft look on his face when he pulled back.

"You look beautiful, baby boy."

"Thanks, dad." Peter snarked, but kissed his cheek.

"Have fun, but not too much fun." Wade said, sending MJ a warning look. "Or at least use protection."

Peter's eyes widened.

"I- We're not- um-" Peter stuttered, horrified.

MJ just laughed and pulled him out the door.

* * *

"People keep taking pictures." Peter complained.

"It's 'cause you look great." Ned told him.

Peter huffed. This was not his idea of a good time. He was pretty sure that he could never show his face at school again. Gwen laughed when he voiced this.

"At least you don't go to a private school. Private school kids can be brutal, in a very arrogant, I'm-better-than-you fashion." Miles said.

"Well, just wait until you meet Flash. He's pretty bad." Peter said.

"Yeah, Flash is the worse." Ned agreed.

"Which is why I can't believe, you dragged me to a party at his house." Peter said, glaring at his bestfriend.

"Hey, blame MJ for that one."

Peter turned his glare on MJ. She laughed, and pulled Peter onto her lap.

"It's fine. Flash won't bother you while I'm here. I'll be your knight in shining armor, princess. Besides, he's mean to you, because he has a crush on you."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"That's so not true."

"Really? Because he's pretty obsessed with you. He practically worships you, and then talks shit about you the moment you enter the room."

Peter frowned. He refused to believe that. Flash was just an asshole.

"I can tell you don't believe me, so why don't we test it?"

"How?"

"I want you to find Flash, bat your eyes at him and ask him for some liquor."

Peter narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I want liquor, and it'll prove that he's totally in love with you."

"He is not. I'll do it just to prove it to you."

Peter returned with a bottle of very expensive tequila in his hand.

"Well?" MJ asked.

"Okay, fine. He's totally in love with me. I think I gave him a heart attack when I batted my eyes at him." Peter admitted, shoving the tequila into her hands.

Everyone laughed as Peter blushed.

"Let's go get drunk." MJ said, smirking.

Ned was the only one who didn't get completely wasted. He made sure to get everyone safely home, calling Happy to pick them up. Peter was giggling uncontrollably when Wade opened the door to his apartment. He raised a brow at the clearly intoxicated teen and ushered him inside. Wade coaxed him into eating saltines and drinking water, before tucking him into bed.

In the morning he rubbed his back as Peter threw up, and gave him ibuprofen for his headache. The poor Little cried in his lap, until the medicine kicked in. The tears subsided, and he nuzzled up against his daddy as he suckled on his paci.

"Oh, Petey. What were you thinking?" Wade muttered, as the baby's eyes fluttered shut.

Wade just held him close and pressed a kiss to his head.

* * *

Peter couldn't stop thinking about the way he felt all dolled up and found himself in front of the mirror, as Gwen controlled the music and dictated which color he should use. He was applying her chosen shade of lipstick, rubbing his lips together. Music blasting through his speakers, when Wade barged into his room. Gwen looked up from his bed, where she was queuing music on her phone.

"What the fuck are you listening to?" Wade yelled, horrified.

Peter looked up and blinked at him.

"What? Gwen's broadening my horizons."

"Nuh-uh. Turn that shit off. You're horizon's are plenty broadened." Wade snapped, snatching up Gwen's phone.

The music stopped and Wade shook his head.

"You're a bad influence." He said, pointing to Gwen.

Peter pouted.

"She is not. It was just a song."

"I don't want to hear your excuses, and I don't want to ever hear you listening to this shit again. Who is this? Cazwell? Never again. You're banned from listening to his music."

"Chill, Wade. Would it be better if he was saying Papi, instead of Daddy?" Gwen asked, rolling her eyes.

"Zero percent. Don't taint my baby with this filth. And for God sake, if you're gonna introduce him to music I don't approve of, at least make it not so damn awful. This isn't even good music." He said, handing the phone back to the girl.

"Okay, how about this?" She said.

Daddy Issues by the neighborhood started playing. Wade listened as the intro played.

"Slightly better, but it's no rock 'n roll. Wait, take you like a drug? Are you kidding me? Do you only listen to songs about drugs and kinky sex?"

"Just wait until you hear the chorus." Gwen said, snickering.

"Don't push him. He might actually throw you out." Peter said.

He was applying mascara now.

"Isn't rock music known for being all about sex and drugs?" Gwen asked.

Wade frowned.

He waited for the chorus, his frown deepening. He narrowed his eyes and snatched her phone back.

"You can get this back when you leave."

"What? No, fair!"

"Dad! Give her her phone back!"

Wade ignored them. He hid the phone in the back of a kitchen cabinet.

"Damn, teenagers." He muttered.

Slamming the cabinet door.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have finished writng a daddy kink/feminization/BDSM story today for one of my stuckony series that may or may not have influenced this piece...
> 
> Sorry guys
> 
> With that being said, I thought Peter was really cute in this!!
> 
> My makeup knowledge is very limited, I just really wanted Peter to sparkle. To be fair, my bellydancing troupe in high school was known for glitter and we always left the stage covered in body glitter. It was our trademark lol


End file.
